Episode 28 (20th March 1961)
Plot A tearful Annie misses Joan and insists that the clock she bought them is properly fixed. They wonder if Albert has received an answer to his letter and Jack contemplates retirement if the Street is to be demolished. Annie still refuses to believe the rumour. David has gone to play his first match for County - an away game. Frank still worries about his future. He and Ida read in the Football Pink that at half-time David has scored the only goal so far in the match. Elsie prepares to go out for a party to say goodbye to a girl from Miami Modes who's moving to Australia. Dennis's syndicate wins on a third dividend. He reveals he paid Elsie's sub for her when she forgot. Hearing the overall syndicate has won a couple of hundred thousand, she rushes out to celebrate without hearing how much her share is. Albert receives a formal acknowledgement to his letter from the Town Hall. Elsie buys drinks all round in the Rovers. Ena is jealous and also annoyed to hear that Minnie was told that she was barred from the residents' demolition protest meeting. Harry wants to invite Concepta to a dance but hears from Annie that she might already be going anyway. David returns home to a sulky Frank who's annoyed he didn't ring ahead. Nevertheless the two are happy with the overall 3-0 win for County. Elsie buys drinks for all the girls from Miami Modes. Ena thinks the pools win will kill Elsie within twelve months. She is surprised to hear that Martha has been playing the pools for years and starts their own syndicate with her and Minnie. Elsie arrives home drunk at 2.30am. She talks about how much she's spent on drinks and is horrified to learn from Dennis that her share of the syndicate is probably only £1 10/-. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Miami Modes party venue Notes *A radio sports announcer heard in No.3 and No.11 is uncredited, as is a workmate of Elsie Tanner's at the Miami Modes party although she has a line of dialogue. *The Evening Chronicle Football Pink in which Frank and Ida Barlow read of David's goal score was an actual newspaper of the time which became the Manchester Evening News Football Pink when the two titles merged in 1963. The paper was discontinued in 2005. *For the first time, Albert Tatlock orders his favourite tipple in the Rovers - "a drop of rum". *Elsie Tanner and Dot Greenhalgh talk about their separate and differing experiences in the Second World War, the later storyline of them having gone meeting Yanks together at Burtonwood not yet being established. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,797,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "It'll be many, many years before Coronation Street disappears." Episode 028